nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ministry of Economy and Finance (Jinavia)
The Ministry of Economy and Public Finance, also known by the acronym MEF, is the Ministry of the Government of Jinavia which has the primary task of controlling public expenditure, government revenue, as well as overseeing the economic and financial policies, processes and the obligations of the public budget. The Ministry performs the duties of the state in economic policy, financial policy and budget in relation to the planning of public investment, coordinating public expenditure and verifying its trends, fiscal and verification of actions for economic development, territorial and sector. The Ministry has the task of organizing the training and management of the state budget, including the fulfillment of the treasury and verification of pertinent trends and cash flow, ensuring the operational link and the monitoring of the quantification of the costs arising from the measures and innovations regulations and monitoring of expenditure coordinating and verifying trends and carrying out checks which are prescribed by law. The Ministry takes care of the inherent central economic planning and financial, concerning the coordination and monitoring of interventions for the economic development of territories and sectors, including through with the help of the Provincial Commission of Commerce, with special reference to depressed areas. In financial matters, it is responsible analysis of the tax system and the choices inherent in tax revenues and erariali at national and international level and in coordination activities. Organization The Ministry is divided into eight departments and offices working directly with the Minister. Staff offices The offices working directly with the Minister are: * Chief of Staff; ** Legislative Affairs Office - Economy ** Legislative Affairs Office - Finance * The Head of the Secretariat; ** The Secretary; ** Speaker; ** Head of Press Office; * Political Adviser; * Diplomatic Advisor; * Aide-de-camp; * Internal Control Service (ICOS). Ministry Departments The offices of the Ministry are grouped into eight departments, each with its own organization and structure: * Department of the Treasury * Department of State General Accounting - SGA * Department of General * Department of Finance * Department of Revenue * Department of Land Registry * Department of State Property * Department of Customs and Monopolies Department of the Treasury The Department of the Treasury, which is headed by the Director General of the Treasury, carries out technical support to the choices of economic and financial policy of the Government, macroeconomic strategies and processes the most important planning documents. The Department is responsible for the analysis of economic, monetary and financial processes the lines of economic and financial planning, provides for coverage of financial needs, and the analysis of relevant trends and flows. It has the task of regulating the financial and banking system and supervise banks. It is also responsible for overseeing currency, money laundering and anti-wear, the public financial assistance. The most politically delicate task, however, is the financial management of the equity of the state and the management and enhancement of the state properties. The Treasury Department is divided into eight Directorates-General and a Departmental Service. Reporting directly to the Director General of the Treasury operate four offices and staff of the Technical Committee. Directorate "Economic and Financial Analysis" The Directorate processes of economic and financial planning document, analyzes the economic, monetary and financial statistics and monitoring provides information on trends in the economic system and analyzes the trends of cash flows and public accounts. The Directorate is divided into five offices and the staff offices. * Office 1 - General Affairs: is in charge of General Affairs, and secretarial support to the Head of Directorate. Manages staff, dealing with the internal mobility of staff evaluation and attribution of treatment options, in line with the Department of General staff and services. The Office is responsible for administrative procedures related to the provision of advisory external and award contracts. Defines the requirements and needs of the Directorate in terms of resources and consuntiva program and the financial resources allocated to the management, and strategic planning processes and manages the control of management. Advises, manages and coordinates litigation legal affairs and administration in the areas of competence of the management. The Office is responsible for contracts, partnership agreements, workshops, conventions, statutes, and payments under the competence of the management. * Office 2 - Long tern analysis: The Office 2 performs the analysis of long-term sustainability of public finances, social security and adequacy of pension systems. The analysis carried out by the Office also cover models for estimating potential output of the economy. * Office 3 - Situation analysis: The Office conducts international and domestic macroeconomic analysis for the purposes of official estimates, manages the forecast medium-term and short-term. It sets out the macroeconomic framework for the planning of the economy and support the decisions of the Minister and the Director General of the Treasury. The Office, finally, coordinates the work for the preparation of the General Report on the Economic Status of the Empire and contributes to the preparation of planning documents. * Office 4 - Taxation and Finance: The Office is responsible for conducting analysis of the main aspects of public finances, macroeconomic approach to the various tax issues, including the rules, institutions and the quality of public finances. The Office is responsible for the analysis of the main items of expenditure and maintains relations with the State General Accounting in the field of public finance. * Office 5 - Labour: the Office 5 is the body responsible for the analysis of the labour market and the trend wage and contributes to the preparation of planning documents. It also analyzes the distributional impact of tax reforms, welfare and labor market and and maintains relations with the Imperial Council of the Guilds in the field of the National Collective Labour Contract. Directorate "Public Debt" The Directorate is divided into 12 offices. The central task is the issuance and management of domestic and foreign debt, together with the management of the fund for the amortization of the bonds, the bill "Availability treasure treasury services" and other stock equivalents related to the management of public debt. The Directorate also analyzes the problems related to the management of public debt and the functioning of financial markets, coordinates and supervises the access to financial markets by public bodies, local authorities and state-controlled companies, with or without state guarantees. Other offices As part of the department operate offices in some particular order: * The Autonomous Administration of State Monopolies (AASM); * The School of Economics and Finance (SEF), which has a complete organizational, management and accounting as an independent center of economic and financial management responsibility; * The Inspection and Advisory Tax Service; * The Steering Committee for Public Finance * The Standing Committee of Direction of Taxation. Category:Jinavia